


来自他

by zoeyonfire



Category: Glass Animals (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeyonfire/pseuds/zoeyonfire
Summary: Drew离开了。
Relationships: Dave Bayley/Drew MacFarlane





	来自他

戴维深吸一口气，坐在椅子上盯着屏幕，等待系统初始化。他还是购置了派克曼公司的全息智能AI，载入界面上的模特带着温柔的笑容，下方的广告词写着专属于你。

屏幕上的公司图标闪烁而过，戴维盯着自定义设置的界面手指停滞，喉结滚动。时间像在拉长，但最终戴维还是放弃了随机，抬手把AI名字设置为Drew，将与自己关系调成married。

这像给了他什么动力一般，戴维像被上了发条一样行动起来，把这半年里他一直都在拿出来看的他跟柱结婚时的婚礼录像以及婚后他拍摄过所有画面里出现了柱的家庭录像全部都抱过来上传，允许AI开始采集柱的声线和样貌，分析他语言和行动逻辑。

戴维忐忑不安地看着闪烁着的圆圈载入着数据转着圈，又吸了一口气，下意识地转头看向过去他放在桌子上，他跟柱的合照。戴维曾经想过要不要把照片收起来，或者只是放到没那么容易看见的位置，但每次他都会在最后关头重新把相框放回原处，让合照中的柱搂着他的肩膀，对着镜头俏皮的笑。然后终于，他再次地听到了柱的声音，向着他说：“嗨，戴维。”

他的心脏开始狂跳。柱的声音开始伴着聒噪的心跳声一步一步地引导他，让他的脑袋里只剩接近于耳鸣的空白，机械地遵从引导进行全息投影的安装。戴上配套的手环时戴维才把注意力放在自己的手上，然后发觉他的指尖滚烫得不可思议，涨红得像浮肿了一样。紧接着，柱的声音说：“戴维，现在向后转。”

戴维僵硬地转过身，看到全息投影下对着他笑的柱，恍若隔世地愣了好久。

——

他的生活里再次有了柱的痕迹。这么说并不十分准确，柱离开后他几乎没有动过家里的摆设，还是他们曾经一起生活时的样子。缺掉的东西可以重新补回来，但缺掉的人却没有任何办法，所以就算是自欺欺人也好，现在柱好像又回到他身边了。他甚至给了AI被允许接入家居管理系统的权限，即使只是程序设定好的自动行程，但柱的身影再次开始在空荡的房子里忙碌起来，做家务或者泡咖啡，或者只是坐在后面的沙发上安静地看着戴维工作，直到晚餐。柱会提前坐好餐桌上等待戴维，眼睛闪着光，笑着对他端上桌的所有食物说看起来很好吃的样子。所有的细节都跟戴维记忆里的相差无几，好像柱还仍旧跟他一起生活似的。

两个人之中他的起床时间比较早一些。以前他会做好早饭再叫柱起来，在早晨的阳光中亲吻睡意朦胧的爱人。但现在不同了，柱的声音代替闹钟叫他起床，戴维睁开眼睛就会看到爱人的身影坐在床边温柔地注视着他，然后柔声细语地告诉戴维今天早餐吃哪款麦片。有时柱还会眼神狡黠地告诉戴维他今天订了全脂牛奶，他算好了热量，仅此一天戴维可以喝全脂，不必担心体重。等用完早餐后柱还会告诉他今天该做什么，AI接入了他的邮箱和通讯，所以柱现在还负责通知他的工作行程安排，像一个真正的贤内助那样。

但实际上的柱并不会这样。柱早上起得比他晚多了，分不太清全脂和半脱脂牛奶的区别，做饭仅仅是能填饱肚子的程度，远谈不上什么热量计算或者合理搭配。柱才是需要被照顾的那个，他总是会搞砸一些无关紧要的小事，让戴维不得不跟在他后面救场。所以戴维对AI的反应做了一些调整，希望让生活更真实一些，让柱准备牛奶的时候会不小心洒出来一点。但当柱真的洒了牛奶，一脸无措地看向戴维，模仿家庭录像带里他拍摄到柱搞砸了事情，喊他的名字时的音调和表情的时候，戴维又像是哽住了，沉默着把AI的反应调整回原来的参数。

全息投影下的柱完美无瑕，只要戴维不摘下手环，就永远会温柔地对他露出笑容，全心全意地爱他。然后通过手环检测他的身体各项激素水平，照顾他的情绪，对他诉说爱意。戴维像回到了他们刚确定心意时的日子，那时候他们两个对彼此怎么也看不够，每天脑子里想的都是关于对方，逃课跑去坐在伦敦眼的最顶端接吻，绕着泰晤士河的河畔走到日落，互相谋划着甜蜜又蠢过头的事情。

这甚至让戴维不得不离开房子出门时允许了柱突破全息投影的限制，让他获取移动端的权限。他脑子里都是柱，一刻也不想与他分开，报复性地补偿回来孤独的半年。柱的声音从耳机传入他的大脑，通过移动端的摄像头和戴维看相同的风景，用婉转又好听的嗓音欢呼雀跃。戴维闭上眼睛，柱的呼吸声就在他耳边，好像只要他睁开眼转过头，就能看到柱看着夜空的眼睛，星光在他的睫毛上流窜。然后柱会注意到他的视线，转头对他笑，凑过来与他接吻。

戴维忍不住笑起来，像是尝到了柱嘴唇的柔软。

——

艾米看到这样的戴维时真的很高兴。

“你看起来不错。”她给戴维一个巨大的拥抱，像松了一口气，“我真的很高兴你开始新生活了，戴——”话音在艾米看到柱的全息投影时戛然而止，她的脸色开始变得很古怪。艾米张开嘴巴又合上，瞪大眼睛看着柱为她泡茶，然后在她什么都还没说过的情况下体贴地按照她的口味放了半匙糖后猛然站起来，把椅子弄出刺耳的声响，抓住戴维的胳膊把他拉到花园里，有意无意地挡住全息投影看向这边的视线。

“那是什么东西？”

艾米几乎在质问，她把眉毛高高挑起来，“你他妈在搞什么鬼？把自己关起来不见任何人，好的，我们理解你需要时间，真的。但他妈现在这是什么？你让我觉得毛骨耸然，戴维。柱他都已经——”

艾米停了下来，叹了一口气，似乎已经料到了这场不那么愉快的谈话，然后又看向戴维，表情渐渐接近怜悯，“放过自己，Dav，我们——”艾米顿了一下，上前拥抱住他，“我们都很担心你。”

良久，戴维回抱住艾米，只是说：“那仅仅是一个AI而已。”

艾米松开了他，看着戴维的眼睛，充满忧虑：“我希望你真的是这么想的。”

戴维短暂地露出笑容，他的太阳穴传来一阵阵的钝痛，几乎把这个微笑变成愁眉苦脸，“我会的。”

——

戴维知道他们的对话并没有离开柱可以听到的范围，但是这场对话的中心人物对此并没有什么反应，等他返回房子里之后柱只是走过来，皱起眉很担忧地看着他。戴维猜也许是现在他的激素水平反应的情绪是悲伤，因为柱过来贴上了他的额头，说：“不要伤心，戴维。”

当然并没有什么实际的碰触，没有温度。仅仅是看起来柱贴上了他的额头而已。

戴维站在那，听到柱继续说：“我的存在全部都是想要你开心和幸福，戴维。我愿意为了你做任何事情，不要伤心了，好吗？”

他甚至可以看清柱眼球中的微小的血丝和脸颊上青色的胡痕。“我想和你做爱。”戴维说，他下意识地伸手去抓柱的手腕，但最后什么都没抓到的手只能紧握成拳，“跟我上床。”戴维平静地说。

柱的表情变得有些空洞，随后带上了歉意，“我没有办法做到，”他听上去很无助，请求般地继续说，“或许有性爱录像带吗？我需要那个。”戴维停顿了一会儿，开口：“按着他的体型去色情网站搜索，模仿那些。”  
“嗯。”柱又换回温柔的表情，抚摸戴维的脸庞，粘腻地说：“等我半小时，Dav.”

半小时后戴维听到了敲门声，他犹豫地开了门，发现只是一个快递，等他拆开后发现里面是情趣用品，通俗来讲，飞机杯。他有些无所适从，但很快柱过来向他解释：“我想让你感觉好一些。”柱像哄小孩子似的轻声地对戴维说话，“把这个接入我的系统，好吗？这里有传感器，”柱把戴维手里的玩具指给他看一些特别的地方，“这里。可以让我感受到被你填满。”

戴维照做了。他真的没想到事情可以发展到这一步，甚至没法分清是禁欲半年后性欲冲上来把他的脑子烧坏了，还是只是因为柱说了快点操他把他填满，就搞得戴维傻乎乎地照做了。他昏沉着脑袋去洗澡，这次柱没有像往常那样不停地与他讨论些关于水温的废话，而是让家里全部都安静下来，让戴维一个人单独做准备。戴维说不上自己的心情到底算不算激动，事实则是他心脏跳得很快。

当他围着浴巾出去的时候，看到柱裸着盘坐在他床上温柔地对他笑。欲火向下腹冲去的同时戴维脑子冷静地一眼就看得出来那不是柱的身体，


End file.
